


Need

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Despite their selfish natures, they needed one another.
Relationships: Houshakuji Renge/Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 7





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-anime, written for the "Servant" theme at [](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[ouran_contest](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/)

She would do almost anything for him, even despite their introduction – even after all the drama and misconception. However, there was a catch. Renge just didn’t do things for other people because she was generous by nature. There had to be a purpose for her services, a certain value, and usually only to her.

If he entrusted her to organize the clubs activities, she would, but not because he expected it or asked her to fulfill her self-appointed duties as manager. She would do it because they were a sad sorry bunch with little direction.

The Ouran High School Host Club needed Renge. They’d utterly fall apart without her management, and Kyouya should be thankful for the revenue she brought in.

To be frank, they all needed her. _Kyouya Ootori_ needed her.

\--

He would probably do just about anything for her, even after her initial wild antics. Even after she single-handedly took over the club and proclaimed herself their manager. However, there was a price. In truth, the club probably didn’t need a manager. Kyouya had been fine to go along with Tamaki’s usual whims since the beginning.

He didn’t need a _female_ Tamaki to tell him what to do. However, he understood she brought them sufficient attention and added her feminine perspective to the club – something Haruhi was usually dense about.

Her intuitive and observant nature was no doubt a worthy contribution. The poor girl was obviously craving the opportunity to utilize her copious skills. Kyouya feared for the school, and maybe the world, if Renge had nothing to do and actually had to sit still. In foresight, the consequences would be catastrophic.

So he let her have her way. He let her manage her crazy and sometimes amusing schemes. She brought in a larger percentage of business than he or Tamaki had ever done, and Kyouya was content to sit back into the shadows as Renge ran the show.

Side-by-side they would watch their prosperous ventures with mutual pride. Renge would turn her face to his, and he would meet her bright eyes. Nodding appreciatively, they would always get stuck in a long moment and find it difficult to look away.

They smiled together, and behind their true intentions and services to each other, a pensive solidarity existed between them.

She needed him, and though he would never admit to it in words, he also needed her.  



End file.
